Thomas
Thomas & Friends: Racing around Sodor is a 3D game available to download for free on iTunes and Google Play. Modes * Racing * 2-Player Mode * Tour around Sodor * Options * Extras Game Levels * Tidmouth in Winter - Thomas and Henry (free) * The Main Line - Gordon and Philip * Edward's Branch Line - Edward, Donald, Douglas, Salty and Porter (free) * The Little Western - Duck, Oliver and Ryan (free) * Sodor China Clay Company - Bill, Ben, Timothy and Marion * Ulfstead Castle - Thomas (formerly), Glynn and Stephen * Vicarstown - Flying Scotsman, Spencer and Hiro * Skarloey Railway - Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty and Duncan Characters Playable Characters * Thomas (free) * Edward (free) * Henry (free) * Gordon (in app-purchases; The Main Line only) * James (in app-purchases) * Percy (in app-purchases) * Toby (in app-purchases) * Duck (free) * Donald and Douglas (free) * Oliver (free) * Bill and Ben (in app-purchases; Sodor China Clay Company only) * Emily (in app-purchases) * Flying Scotsman (in app-purchases; Vicarstown only) * Spencer (in app-purchases; Vicarstown only) * Hiro (in app-purchases; Vicarstown only) * Stephen (in app-purchases; Ulfstead Castle only) * Porter (free) * Timothy (in app-purchases; Sodor China Clay Company only) * Glynn (in app-purchases; Ulfstead Castle only; October 2016 update) * Ryan (free) * Ashima (in app-purchases; Christmas 2016 update) * Yong Bao (in app-purchases; Christmas 2016 update) * Raul (in app-purchases; Christmas 2016 update) * Axel (in app-purchases; Christmas 2016 update) * Theo (in app-purchases; August 2017 update; coming soon) * Lexi (in app-purchases; August 2017 update; coming soon) * Merlin (in app-purchases; August 2017 update; coming soon) * Diesel (in app-purchases) * Salty (free) * Philip (in app-purchases; The Main Line only) * Ivan (in app-purchases; Christmas 2016 update) * Marion (in app-purchases; Sodor China Clay Company only) * Skarloey (in app-purchases; Skarloey Railway only) * Rheneas (in app-purchases; Skarloey Railway only) * Sir Handel (in app-purchases; Skarloey Railway only) * Peter Sam (in app-purchases; Skarloey Railway only) * Duncan (in app-purchases; Skarloey Railway only) * Rusty (in app-purchases; Skarloey Railway only) Non-Playable Characters * Harvey * Rosie * Stanley * Charlie * Belle * Connor * Caitlin * Samson * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Sidney * Paxton * Norman * Flynn * Winston * Stafford * Skiff * Luke * Millie * Bert * Rex * Mike * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Slip Coaches * Judy and Jerome (October 2016 update; formerly meant to appear during the game's first release) * Harold * Cranky * Butch * Captain * Owen * Merrick * Reg * The Fat Controller * Sir Robert Norramby Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Knapford * Shunting Yards * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Wellsworth * Gordon's Hill * Henry's Tunnel * Ffarquhar * The Windmill * The Watermill * The Viaduct * Maithwaite * Dryaw * Maron * Anopha Quarry * Sodor China Clay Company * Tidmouth Tunnel * Crocks Scrap Yard * Farmer McColl's Farm * The Fishing Village * Castle Loch * M.C. BUNN * Kirk Ronan Junction * Sodor Dairy * The Coal Hopper * Kellsthorpe Road * Bluff's Cove * Coastal Cliffs * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Great Waterton * Sodor Steamworks * The Fenland Track * Knapford Iron Bridge * Town Square * Sodor Search & Rescue Centre * Misty Island Tunnel * Animal Park * Vicarstown Dieselworks * Ulfstead Castle * Ulfstead Mine * The Dinosaur Park * Knapford Bend * Crosby Lake * Vicarstown Bridge * Vicarstown * Vicarstown Station * Arlesburgh * Arlesburgh Junction * Arlesburgh Harbour * The Construction Yard * Blue Mountain Quarry * Crovan's Gate * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Glennock * Sodor Castle * Valley View * Rheneas Viaduct Pre-release and unused content Main article: List of Thomas & Friends: Racing around Sodor pre-release and unused content Trivia * The game is a sequel of the Thomas & Friends app, Race On!, as a result, several references from said game are also in the game, such as: ** The models and the animation are the same as they were in said game, along with new models. ** The music is the same as it was in said game. ** The narrator's lines were reused from said game. * Donald and Douglas are the only playable characters in the game to appear in two levels, their levels being Edward's Branch Line and The Little Western (although, they only make non-playable appearances in The Little Western). Thomas was also the only playable character to appear in two levels (them being Tidmouth in Winter and Ulfstead Castle), but since the October 2016 update when he was replaced by Glynn on the Ulfstead Castle level, he only appeared in Tidmouth in Winter. * James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Diesel, Ashima, Yong Bao, Raul, Axel and Ivan are the only playable characters in the game to not appear in any of the levels before being purchased. Category:Video Games Category:Apps Category:Merchandise